A Goblin King's Life
by VioletIvoire
Summary: What if Hermione were to wish her parents away?


A Goblin King's Life

* * *

_I do not own J.K. Rowling's characters, or Hansen's Labyrinth. I just played with their characters and came up with this short plot line._

_It is my very first story and crossover, so please be nice!_

* * *

_**17 May 2013:**_

_I've reread the story and attempted to fix every single mistake I've made...alas, I'm only human and there are still mistakes that have escaped my notice (=^.^=)_

* * *

Pictures and pictures of family outings, birthdays, holidays, even vacations lined the mantle above the fireplace in the family parlour. Hermione took a moment to stare at each picture and remember each happy moment caught in that one still frame. There was the failed family camping trip. Even though that was a horrible vacation for the small family they managed to capture the moments they all would laugh at for a lifetime.

There was the family vacation to Niagara Falls. Her father and mother discovered they were expecting. Everyone was so happy at that time. The camera caught her mother's glowing happiness in that still frame and her father's proud demeanour.

Then the unexpected happened. Her mother had her first miscarriage. Hermione and her father chose not to capture any moments of their next vacation to Nice, France. A vacation to help her parents recover from their loss.

The curly-haired witch looked over each and every picture lining that mantle, the pictures that occupied shelves, and her father's desk in his study. She after she was done reliving each and every memory she climbed the stairs and opened her parents' bedroom door. They would be sleeping peacefully for the next few hours before waking up to attend to their everyday routine. Hermione closed the door, went to her room, and sat at her desk for at least an hour, thinking of her plans.

Voldemort had been gathering more followers lately. There were more muggles found dead in their homes everyday...the news was littered with stories of their unusual deaths. Hermione looked over her notes. She put days, hours, precious seconds into research for this plan.

If it did not work she would go through with her back up plan. She did not really want to execute that one but this meant her parents' safety, and she would to anything to make sure they were safe from the ever extending claws of that megalomaniac, Voldemort. Hence the words that she allowed to spew forth from her lips were meant to be said, meant to be heard, and she dearly wished they would be heeded.

"I wish the Goblin King would take my parents away right now!"

Hours and hours of research went into that one line and as the lights of her bedroom flickered she almost sighed in relief...almost.

"You summoned my Goblins to take away adults!" The smooth annoyed voice spoke in a cool low tone. "I take away children! Those are _not_ children! Give me one reason why I should grant you your wish!" The voice of the King of Goblins spoke arrogantly.

"Goblin King," Hermione looked straight into his mismatched eyes trying not to show her desperation of following through with her back-up plan if this plan were to fall through the cracks. "I wish them away because of the happenings in the wizarding world right now. They are regular people who cannot protect themselves from the people of my world," Hermione answered and watched as those blond eyebrows rose into his hairline. "I wish them away," she said gaining a little more confidence, "because they are the only family I have in this world.

"I would do anything for them. I have to go on a dangerous mission for my world and I cannot protect them from what may happen if I were to leave them without my protections. I would like to make you a deal," Hermione waited to let the Fey's nature take over. The Goblin King smirked.

"A deal you say?" His smile turned feral. "And what sort of deal would you like to strike?" Hermione kept the Fey's gaze locked onto her own. "I will give you anything in my power that you want in exchange for my parents safety," Hermione spoke without wavering even though the confidence she was now trying to exude was almost non-existent. The Goblin King's eyes gleamed.

"You would do as I say? You would be my slave?" He asked. "In exchange for your parents safety?" Hermione hesitated.

"If it meant they are safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters, then yes," Hermione gave him her confident statement filled with love for her parents.

"Even if I were to never let you see them again?" The Fey asked. Hermione's gaze turned melancholy, her eyes watered. She held back her tears as the Goblin King stared her down, trying to discern the witch's true intentions.

"I would do anything if it meant their safety," she answered truthfully holding his eyes. He smiled wickedly at the foolish girl.

"Done!" He barked with that wicked gleam in his eyes. "You will do what you need to for your world and I will collect you when _I_ see fit. Do not summon me before then," he ordered. Then, "You will be careful and see to your safety," he added softly as he faded away.

Hermione ran to her parents' bedroom to find it empty, their belongings gone, their previously occupied bed cold. The witch fell to her knees in tears. "Please keep them safe Goblin King," she whispered as two glowing mismatched eyes faded from the aboveground.

O.o

Charlotte Granger swatted at the sunlight streaming into the room disturbing her sleep. Her husband tightened his grip around her waist as she squirmed, trying to find a comfortable position without the morning sun disturbing her peaceful slumber.

"Bert, love," Charlotte shook her husband. "Close the curtains." Bert Granger groaned as he took his time leaving his comfortable bed and walked out onto a balcony looking over a large elaborate maze...a labyrinth.

"Char dear," Bert perused the view disbelievingly. "When did we install a balcony in our bedroom?"

"Don't be silly love," Charlotte spoke with the huskiness of sleep. "Just close the window and come back to bed.

"Charlotte. Love," Bert spoke in an almost whisper. "When did we move?" Charlotte rolled over to look at her husband.

"What are you on about Bert?" She asked as she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "We have never moved. Hermione was born in this hou..." Charlotte drifted off as she took in the balcony located in their bedroom that was not blue any more, but a light shade of peach. Bert and Charlotte stared at each other with disbelieving eyes.

"We're dreaming," Bert gave his wife a smile as if that explained the whole phenomenon of him and his wife being displaced from their bedroom. Charlotte rolled her eyes as she crawled out of an unfamiliar bed, walked up to her husband, and pinched him.

"Ouch!" He yelped. "What was that for?!"

"For being a dunce!" Her voice rose. "There is a labyrinth outside a bedroom that is not ours and you are standing here hoping you are dreaming instead of worrying about our Hermione!" She her voice rose higher. "We may have been kidnapped!" She yelled. Bert froze as he let those words sink into his still awakening brain then grabbed his wife as they ran for the bedroom door...and entered a large bathroom.

"If we've been kidnapped I would think they'd place us in a basement," Bert muttered as he pulled his wife along behind him and into an overly large closet filled with every piece of clothing, shoes, even the accessories they owned. Charlotte pulled open her jewellery box to find her Grandmother's pearl earrings and necklace still where she last placed them.

"If we were kidnapped one would think they would steal our valuables," Charlotte held up her priceless possessions for her husband to see. Bert scrunched his eyebrows trying to piece together the puzzle he found himself and his wife in.

"Let's go find Bunny," he replaced the pearls and pulled his wife into yet another door that led to a large drawing room. "Where is the damn exit?!" His voice rose in frustration.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice spoke from the armchair facing the fireplace. A blond head slowly rose from the seat to reveal a tall slim body dressed in a white poets shirt, grey leather tights, and black knee-high boots.

"Who are you?!" Bert demanded. "Where is our daughter?! She better be safe or you will find yourself in a world of pain!" He threatened. The stranger laughed.

"Who am I? I am the Goblin King." Said man bowed gracefully before the couple. "As for your daughter," he paused and frowned, "she is aboveground on a mission for her world."

"What do you mean?!" Bert demanded again, but confusion was evident in his question.

"Is she at least safe?" Charlotte spoke up in concern for her only daughter. The Goblin King looked at the woman.

"She is safe for now," he answered.

"What do you mean for now?" Charlotte asked, becoming desperate for more answers. "Please tell us what is going on," she begged. "She is our only child and her safety is our up most concern." The blond took this time to observe the two confused and scared parents.

"Please have a seat and eat some breakfast while I explain the situation you now find yourselves in," he softly ordered, taking pity on the parents of the girl that caught his attention only just hours ago. Charlotte and Bert took the offered seats at the impromptu breakfast table with the Goblin King.

"I have never heard of a Goblin King," Bert muttered.

"Not many people have," the King answered. "We will discuss myself later. Right now I think you want answers." The Grangers gratefully nodded and waited for the man to continue. The Goblin King noted that the parents were more concerned for their daughter's safety than their own. He was, frankly, grateful to know that such people still existed amongst the ever growing chaos among the humans.

"You find yourselves in my castle for your protection," The Goblin King finally spoke after the husband and wife swallowed their last bites of breakfast. "The situation aboveground-" Charlotte raised a hand to signify a question. The Goblin King motioned for her to ask her question.

"What is the above ground?" Her brows furrowed.

"The aboveground is the human world," The Goblin King answered. "As I said I will answer questions of myself later. Now," he continued, "the situation in the aboveground has become dangerous for people like yourselves who have no magic to protect themselves from people with magic. Your daughter has placed your safety in my hands," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Bert asked. "If we are in danger from people with magic is my daughter not also in danger from those same people?" He asked, becoming more concerned for his daughter's situation with every word that had been spoken.

"Frankly, yes," The Goblin King answered truthfully. "She has a mission to fulfil for her world and found that she could not give you her protections while on this mission," he continued explaining to the worried parents. Charlotte started breathing heavier with the blonds words, tears filling her eyes.

"She is in danger and only thought of our safety?" The tears fell. Bert held his wife as she cried. "I can't loose her," Charlotte whispered. "Please I can't loose another child."

"Can we at least see her to ensure her safety?" Bert asked, trying to appease his wife. The Goblin King considered their request for a moment.

"I cannot take you to the aboveground," he answered. "I have to consider your safety." Charlotte let out a soft sob. "I will..." he twisted his wrist and a crystal sphere appeared in his waiting hand. He handed it to Bert.

"Think of your daughter," he instructed. Bert and Charlotte gazed into the crystal seeing their daughter safe and sound at the Burrow and dressed for what appeared to a wedding. The crystal disappeared after a while. "I believe you would like to get dressed for the day," the Goblin King excused himself.

"May I ask your name?" Charlotte asked before he left the room.

"You may call me Jareth," the blond answered.

O.o

Hermione sat in her father's study looking over her family photos once again.

_Pop_

"Hermione," the deep bass voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt called from the parlour.

"In here Kingsley," Hermione called out from the room she was currently occupying. The wizard entered the room with his wand raised. "¹Let those who are in favour with their stars

Of public honour and proud titles boast,

Whilst I, whom fortune of such triumph bars,

Unlooked for joy in that I honour most..." Hermione quoted. Kingsley lowered his wand but did not put it away.

"Great princes' favourites their fair leaves spread

But as the marigold at the sun's eye,

And in their pride lies buried,

For at a frown they in their glory die..." Kingsley quoted back. Hermione put her wand away satisfied that he answered their safe words correctly. "Do not put your wand away!" He admonished. "There is danger lurking in every corner! Are you ready?" He asked.

"Her-"

"'Mione!" George and Fred Weasley smiled as she entered the parlour followed by Kingsley.

"Your parents?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"I sent them to Australia with no memories of me," Hermione answered as tears filled her eyes. The Weasley patriarch gave her a warm comforting hug as other members of the Order popped into Hermione's parlour. After a few more hours of waiting in Hermione's childhood home for nightfall, they collected Harry and all headed to the Burrow under the fire of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

II

"That dress is lovely!" Ginny squealed as Hermione straightened it out and twirled for the red-head. They smiled and headed to the tent the Weasley's set up for Fleur and Bill's wedding. Hermione looked around feeling like she was being watched.

The feeling that something was going to happen kept bothering her and she pulled Harry and Ron aside to go over their back-up plans yet again. The trio made sure to stay within each others sight during the festivities. The feeling of being watched finally went away but Hermione became filled with dread just as a patronus floated into the tent declaring the Minister of Magic dead. Pandemonium spread throughout the enclosed space as, not a moment after, Death Eaters attacked the unsuspecting wedding party. Hermione, Harry, and Ron found each other among the chaos and Hermione apparated them away to an over crowded London street where they went in search of safe place to hide.

O.o

Jareth watched through his crystal as the curly-haired witch erased the Death Eaters' memories, and left them in the café. He shook his head. If this was how she was going to play the megalomaniac's game she would never secure her and her parents' safety.

"Krisp!" He shouted. A goblin scurried to answer his King's call.

"Yes Kingie?" The goblin answered.

"Take care of those wizards the witch left behind," he ordered. The goblin bowed and gathered a small group of goblins to fulfil his King's command.

"My daughter would not kill unless it is absolutely necessary," Bert said as he entered the throne room. "If you intend on cleaning up after her you will have a lot of mess to deal with," he informed the King.

"Your wife?" Jareth asked.

"Taking a nap," Bert answered. "She is a little under the weather," he chose not to mention the reasons why but yet they both knew the reason was her daughter. "She may not know what is going on right now but she will figure it out soon," Bert frowned. "So will you tell me what happened at the wedding my daughter attended? I am her father and I do have a right to know." Jareth considered the man's request. He did ask politely after all.

"The wedding was attacked by dark wizards," Jareth answered. Bert closed his eyes and fought with himself not to yell at the man for something he was not responsible for. "She and her friends got away and are safe again, for now," he informed the father.

"My daughter made you a deal," Bert said flatly, fishing for answers about the mysterious man his daughter charged with his and his wife's safety.

"She did," Jareth said, not giving away more than what he chose to with his answer.

"What sort of deal?" Bert asked, becoming upset with his daughter, but not truly upset...she was his only child and he did love her unconditionally. Jareth felt this man's love for his only child touching, soothing every nerve of his body. He wanted to experience that love with all his heart.

"I am afraid that is between your daughter and myself," Jareth answered evasively.

Bert sighed in frustration, "I do not know you well enough to know if you will hurt her or not, but I ask, beg of you, please don't hurt my child." The father pleaded of the Goblin King. "If you want someone to hurt then please let me take her place," he looked to the King with pleading eyes. Jareth was continually intrigued with this family's love for each other.

"I can be cruel," he spoke gruffly.

"I will take your cruelty for my daughter's sake," the man spoke on his daughter's behalf without hesitation.

"I will consider your request," Jareth answered.

"Please do," Bert partly begged. "Please keep me informed of my daughter's safety."

"I will arrange for an escort to show you around the castle," Jareth changed the subject. "You will stay out of my Labyrinth. There are untold dangers in there and I gave my word to keep you safe."

O.o

²The recently reunited trio ran through the woods as red and green spells shot from the snatchers' wands. Hermione shot a spell at Harry, disfiguring his face.

"Who are you?!" The snatcher Scabior demanded.

"Dudley Vernon," Harry answered.

"Stan Shunpike," Ron answered with the first name that came to his head.

"Like hell," Scabior smirked. "Stan's with us," he gave Ron a wicked grin.

"Bardy," Ron said. "Bardy Weasley."

"Blood traitors! The lot of them!" Scabior shouted. "And you Girly?" He turned to Hermione.

"Penelope Clearwater," she answered.

There was no Vernon Dudley on their list and one of the snatcher's found the sword of Gryffindor in the tent, then to the trio's horror, they noticed Harry's scar.

"To Malfoy Manor!" Scabior shouted.

II

Bellatrix was only delighted to know that they may have caught The Boy Who Didn't Die. Lucius called on his son. "Well, boy?" He demanded to know the answer to everyone's question.

"I-I can't be sure," Draco answered. Harry avoided eye contact with the young blond Slytherin.

"Is this not the Mudblood Granger?"

"I...well maybe...I think it could be," Draco answered uncertainly.

"Then that's the youngest Weasley boy!"

"It could be," Draco answered.

"What is that?!" Bellatrix demanded of a snatcher.

"Sword," the snatcher answered.

"That's mine!" Bellatrix shouted going for her wand.

"It's not yours I found it," the snatcher sneered at the crazy witch. The other snatchers drew their wands.

"_Stupefy!_" Bellatirx yelled. "Where did you get the sword?!" She demanded to know. "It is supposed to be locked away in my vault!"

"It was in their tent," the snatcher cowered away.

"Take the prisoners to the dungeons!" Bellatrix demanded. "Except for the Mudblood," she grinned.

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron yelled and struggled as they were dragged away.

O.o

"NO!" Bert bellowed, his voice vibrating through out Jareth's study as they watched his daughter in one of Jareth's crystals. It was a daily ritual for the pair and they filtered Hermione's daily life on the run when Jareth gave Charlotte a crystal to watch everyday before dinnertime.

"Calm down!" Jareth ordered.

"They've captured them!" Bert yelled. "I have to help them!" He yelled pacing around the length of the fireplace. "Take me aboveground now!" He demanded. Jareth studied the upset human.

"And how can you help your daughter?" The Goblin King drawled. "You have no magic." Bert deflated, feeling helpless as he thought of his daughter being tortured.

"Go out to the gardens and spend time with your wife," Jareth suggested. "I am being summoned."

"A wished away!" Bert yelled. "Now?!" Jareth ignored the upset man and took his leave.

"Go spend time with your wife," he said softly as he faded away.

O.o

"Where did you get the sword?!" Bellatrix demanded.

"We found it," Hermione whimpered.

"LIAR!" Bellatrix yelled. "_Crucio!_" Hermione's screams echoed through the whole Manor straight down to the dungeons.

II

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron kept calling rattling the bars of their prison.

"We have to help her," Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke to everyone and no one. Luna Lovegood, Mister Ollivander, and Griphook the goblin just looked on with no suggestions. Ron felt just as helpless as Harry.

"You goblin!" A voice called. "Quiet! Don't acknowledge my presence!"

"What can I do for you your Majesty," the goblin whispered with a small bow of his head.

"You will help the girl and her friends," The Goblin King ordered. "Do not disobey me or it is the bog for you!"

"Yes your Majesty," the goblin answered.

II

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Bellatrix screamed. "WHERE DID YOU GET THE SWORD?! YOU STOLE FROM MY VAULTS!"

"I did not," Hermione cried. "We found it in the lake," she rasped with her hoarse throat.

"Why have you not summoned your fellow Order Members?" A voice spoke behind Lucius Malfoy. The elder Malfoy looked around wildly for the disembodied voice. "Why so nervous?" The voice whispered in his ear.

"This is the time where you choose your side Lucius Malfoy," the voice went on. "Are you for or against Voldemort? Are you ready to be his slave or your own person? Choose," the voice floated away, "and choose wisely Lucius Malfoy...You _do not_ want me as your enemy."

Lucius Malfoy felt the charmed galleon burning a hole through his pocket and into his skin. Hermione Granger shared her charmed galleons with the whole Order to pass messages to each other. He then felt the squirming dark mark on his left forearm.

Slave. He was nothing more than a slave to the Dark Lord who would do away with his family and him without a second thought. Casually he reached into his trouser pockets feeling the burn of the charmed galleon.

O.o

"See love," Bert comforted his worried wife as they watched their daughter through a crystal. "She is safe and sound."

"I can't wait to see her aboveground," Charlotte whispered. Jareth quietly observed the married couple as they watched their daughter walked along the beach near a small, but peaceful, cottage. He watched the girl from his own crystal as she gave words of encouragement and strength to her friends.

She was an amazing woman. Strong, powerful for someone among her kind, very compassionate towards other beings, wilful...a lioness to her cause.

II

"She's robbing a bank?!" Bert yelled from the privacy of Jareth's study. "What is she thinking?! She'll get caught!" Jareth smirked as he watched the witch with his crystal and was amazed with her brazen actions.

She would never make it _out_ of _his_ bank without getting caught. Nonetheless the girl never ceased to amaze him...or her father for that matter. Hermione Jean Granger and company managed to pull off the impossible time and time again.

"I think you know what is about to happen next," Jareth said softly to Bert as they watched the trio's amazing escape. The father slouched in his seat looking older than what he really was. "They have one more horcrux to find and destroy...then it is all over."

"I want to watch everything," Bert spoke up. "I have to know. I have to see it." Jareth gave him a small nod and left the man to his thoughts.

II

"Charlotte love," Bert called his wife softly. He held her close as she fell asleep. Bert lay awake thinking of his daughter and the danger that was about to come. How he wished he could help in that moment but knew he had not the power to do so. He softly rubbed small circles into his wife's swollen belly as he finally allowed Morpheus to carry him away.

O.o

It was over. Finally it was over. Harry and Hermione looked over at the grieving Weasley family. The cost of war. The duo left the Great Hall and all the bodies behind...silently grieving themselves.

"Are you going to look for your parents 'Mione?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione paused in her thoughts. She thought of her parents and the Goblin King for the millionth time since the second everyone realised Harry defeated Voldemort...but she had to wait till _he_ came for her.

"I think I might help with the reconstruction first," Hermione softly answered. Harry looked at her knowingly.

"I know they're not in Australia 'Mione," he said gently. "I can always tell when you are lying." Hermione looked at him sadly.

"I don't know when I can see them again," she answered after a few moments. "I do know they are safe-"

"And they are impatiently awaiting for your arrival," the very same smooth arrogant voice spoke from behind the duo.

"Who are you?!" Harry demanded, raising his wand to the stranger. The Goblin King's eyebrow rose in amusement. Hermione pulled Harry's wand hand down.

"He is the one I entrusted with my parents' safety," Hermione answered for the Goblin King. "We made a deal," Hermione spoke to the Fey.

"Yes we did," he answered and held out his hand for her to take. Harry grabbed Hermione's hands to stop her from taking the stranger's hand.

"What deal?!" He demanded to know.

"I promised to give him anything that was in my power to give," Hermione gave her best friend a sad look. "I promised to be his slave," she added quietly.

"NO!" Harry yelled as he pulled Hermione away from the man. "You cannot have her! You cannot take my sister!" Harry shouted. Jareth stood before the duo, regal and proud, in his battle regalia.

"What is to stop me from taking what is mine?" He asked with his cruel smirk. "Come girl," he held out his hand once more. "Come take your place among those in my kingdom."

"Never!" Harry shouted as he pulled a struggling Hermione away.

"Harry I promised!" She yelled. "I did this for my parents. Please!"

"You can't!" Harry fell to his knees crying and holding his best friend, his sister in everything but blood. "You are my only family left in this world he can't take you away!" He shouted. Hermione held him as he cried.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Hermione whispered as she held her self-adopted brother. "I will always love you, you are my brother as I am your sister. Please don't forget me."

"Now why would he forget you?" Jareth asked. Hermione looked up from Harry's shoulder.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around the intact stone structures of the Goblin King's throne room.

"Welcome to my castle," Jareth smiled. "I have no intention of separating siblings," he spoke to Harry. "Nevertheless she has a promise to keep to me."

"Why do you want her as a slave?!" Harry demanded to know. "I am sure you have other subjects to fulfil the duties of a slave!" He sneered.

"And you are correct," Jareth dismissed his tone. "I never said I wanted Hermione as a slave."

"But you said..." Hermione drifted off. "It was implied," she whispered.

"'You would do as I say? You would be my slave?'" Jareth repeated his words from months before. Harry snarled at the King. "My dear girl I was testing your loyalty to your family."

"Kingie!" A goblin ran into the throne room. "Missy Char's needs a new water! Hers broke!"

"What are you on about Mumbler?" Jareth drawled.

"Missy Char says to gets the Healer because her waters broken," the goblin wrung his ears through his hands. Jareth's eyes went wide.

"Go summon Healer Thorns! Now!" He barked at the goblin who scurried away. "Hermione follow me," he ordered. Harry held her back. "For goblin's sake follow her if you need to boy!"

II

"Bunny!" Charlotte yelled as soon as she noticed her gaping daughter standing in the entrance to her bedroom. The woman held out her arms to her daughter as a maid cleaned her sweating forehead with a cool cloth.

"Mum?" Hermione finally found her voice. "You're pregnant," she said flatly, "and in labour." Then shook her head and ran to hug her mother.

"You're filthy," Charlotte chuckled. "My love you are all bruised and scratched up. Oh Harry!" Charlotte opened her waiting arms for the young man. Harry hesitated but went to give the woman a hug.

"Harry won mum," Hermione said softly. Charlotte held the boy in her arms tighter.

"You had to grow up so fast," she wiped Harry growing tears, then grimaced. "Contraction," she breathed.

"I will go get Bert," Jareth said hurriedly. "Perhaps you should come," he said to Harry. "This is a situation for women," he added when Harry looked hesitant. Harry nodded and followed the King.

II

"Hermione!" Bert shouted as he entered the room. "Our Bunny," he cried pulled his daughter into his arms and held her tight. Hermione held in the pained gasp but it was noticed by Jareth and Harry when she obviously paled with pain.

"Dad," she cried holding him.

"You're here just in time I see," he said as he cradled and rocked his daughter. "Harry..." he grabbed the young man and held him in the same manner when Harry cried into the man's shoulder. "You brave boy," Bert whispered. "You brave brave boy...I am never letting you two out of my sight again." Harry and Hermione cried with the love her father emanated for them.

"It's almost time," the Healer announced and pushed the two teenagers and King out of the bedroom.

"We will be in my study," Jareth said to Bert before leaving.

II

Hermione paced the whole study as she waited for the someone to announce the birth of her sibling. She smiled, she was finally going to have a little brother or sister. Jareth and Harry watched as the brave lioness nervously paced back and forth as she smiled to herself.

"If you don't want her as a slave," Harry said in a low voice so he wouldn't catch Hermione's attention, "what do you want with her?" Jareth looked over at the young man sitting beside him.

"I watched all your little adventures," he said conversationally. "You two are the bravest humans I have had the pleasure of observing in a while. At first, I admit, I was considering on using Hermione as a slave, but," he continued quickly at Harry's enraged look, "after observing the two of you I have come to see an intelligent, brave, beautiful young woman."

"I have fallen in love with her," Jareth whispered. Harry looked straight into the Fey's mismatched eyes to see he that was telling the truth. "I do not know what to do now. I want her to choose without feeling pressured to stay with me. To release her from her side of our deal...I would be letting go and thus I may be signing my death warrant," he whispered.

"What do you mean?"A confused Harry asked.

"I am Fey," Jareth said quietly. "That dear witch has stolen my heart. If she chooses not to return my love...I die." Bells rang out in the distance. "The kingdom is celebrating," Jareth smiled at the teenagers. "A babe borne in our realm is rare and is celebrated for days," he explained.

"It's a boy!" An elven maid shouted upon entering the study and then running down the corridors of the castle shouting 'It's a boy!'

Hermione excitedly ran down the corridors into her parents' bed chamber and blushed at the sight of her baby brother suckling at her mother's breast. She quickly closed the door to see a blushing Goblin King and best friend. "I guess we will have to wait till they call us in," she said walking back towards the study as Harry and Jareth tailed along behind.

"Tell her the truth," Harry spoke in a low voice to the Fey. "If I know Hermione, and I do, she will decide for herself what is the right choice to make in this situation."

II

"Oh look at my cute little sweetie pie," Hermione cooed as she held her baby brother. "He has the most amazing honey coloured eyes," Hermione smiled at her parents. Harry sat next to her cooing at the small bundle of joy and cradled him as Hermione gave him a chance to hold the newborn.

"When do you plan on going home?" Hermione asked, trying not to look sad at the thought.

"We plan on staying here as long as you are here," Charlotte answered softly, taking in the sight of her tired, healing daughter. "Now off to bed with you Bunny!" Harry chose to take a walk in the castle gardens with Bert while Jareth escorted Hermione back to her apartments.

II

"Can we talk?" Jareth asked softly. He had been waiting three days for an opportunity to talk with the witch. Hermione gave the Goblin King a small smile. "Yes your Majesty," she answered softly.

"Jareth," he said. "My name is Jareth, I would prefer to be addressed as such..." he drifted off.

"Jareth," Hermione smiled. "What would you like to talk about?" He swiftly took a seat next to Hermione on the chaise in her private drawing room. Jareth didn't know where to start with his explanation. "I know you watched," Hermione said softly. Jareth looked at her confused for a second and waited for her to explain.

"I felt it all the time...someone watching," she explained as she observed the Fey. "At first I was afraid it was Voldemort keeping tabs on us. Then I realised it was not accompanied with that dreadful feeling I got whenever we did happen to be followed."

"By the time we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor I realised that it was a comforting feeling almost always accompanied by love," she continued looking at the Fey and observing his reactions.

"Your father almost always watched with me," he answered. Hermione scrunched her brows in thought. Jareth watched, knowing she was thinking when she did that, and always having several answers to her questions.

"No," she said after a while. "This was different than what I feel when my father is watching me," she chuckled softly. "He thinks he is sneaky when he watches from the corner of his eye...but this was a different feeling of love," she whispered at the end. Jareth exhaled the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"I watched all your little adventures," he finally spoke again. "I watched you and your friends escape death countless times. I watched you steal from _my_ bank," he smirked at her surprised face. "I watched as you were tortured," he gave her a pained look.

"You were there," Hermione said softly. Jareth looked at her in surprise. "At the Manor...I felt your presence," Hermione whispered. "It was comforting," she blushed and turned her head away. Jareth moved her face back to himself, holding her eyes with his.

"You are so brave," he whispered. "An intelligent lioness," he leaned into her slowly moving closer. "I fell in love with you along the way," his lips brushed hers as he spoke those last words. Hermione's breath hitched, and slowly she brushed her lips against him.

He kissed her softly. Hermione gasped at his gentleness. His tongue entered her mouth, his lips crushing hers as he continued to make their kiss deeper. Hermione moaned into his mouth and blushed. He chuckled, then turned serious.

"Please," he whispered. "Love me, fear me...do as I say and I will be your slave." Hermione gave him a small smile.

"No," she answered. He looked crestfallen and moved to leave but Hermione pulled him back onto the chaise. "I will, I think I already do, love you," she explained quickly and waited for those words to sink in. "I think I also fell in love along the way," she whispered. Jareth looked at her with hopeful eyes and, seeing that she spoke the truth, crushed her against him.

"But," she said after a moment. He looked taken back, he didn't know what to do then. "But," she continued, "I think we both know I would never do as you say," she chuckled, he smirked after hearing her words. "I am my own person with my own brain and thoughts." They both smiled. Hermione kissed him then, leaving her lips lingering over his.

"And," she continued looking straight into his mismatched eyes. "I would never ask you to be my slave," she whispered. "That is just cruel and something I would not think twice about considering. You are also your own person." Jareth crushed her against himself once again.

"I am so sorry my love," he whispered as he took in her pained expression and loosened his arms.

"Say it again," she whispered as she kissed him again.

"I am sorry," he held her carefully.

"Not that," she smiled, "...the last two words."

"My love," he whispered, smiling with his whole being.

"My love," Hermione whispered back. Jareth crushed her lips to his.

O.o

The bells rang in the distance and the whole kingdom celebrated. "You are so beautiful my love," Jareth whispered as he kissed his tired wife and gently rocked their sleeping babe. He had his father's hair colour, his mismatched eyes, and his mother's curly hair.

"What are we going to name them?" Hermione asked as she fed their daughter. She was born with her father's straight blond hair and her mother's brown eyes.

"Ailean," Jareth whispered as he looked down at his son. Hermione smiled.

"Ceana," she said as she ran her finger lightly across her daughter's soft cheek, then brushed her golden hair.

"Is it safe to come in?" Harry's voice asked from behind the slightly open door. Hermione nodded at her husband and he pulled the door open the rest of the way to proudly show off his progeny.

"You've given me a beautiful niece, and a very handsome nephew," Harry whispered as he held Ceana.

"What did you name them?" Athina asked. Harry and Athina married soon after Hermione and Jareth and were expecting their first child any time also.

"Ailean and Ceana," Jareth answered proudly as he held his daughter and handed Harry his son.

"Can we have a turn with our grandchildren?" Bert smiled at the younger couples.

"Baby," three year old Timothy whispered as he pointed at Ailean.

"Your nephew," Charlotte held her grandson for her son to see.

II

Jareth held his precious bundle close to him as his wife rested her tired body. "I love you," he whispered against his Queen's cheek.

"I love you too," Hermione whispered back.

"Rest love," Jareth ordered softly. "I will wake you when our babes need feeding." He hummed as his wife allowed her tired body to rest and he held her closer to himself. "Mine," he whispered. She lifted her head and kissed his lips.

"Mine," she whispered back. They laughed softly as they kissed each other until Hermione finally gave into her body's demands and slept.

O.o

"Hello sweetie, what's your name," Hermione held the scared wished away child in her arms, brushing his white-blond hair away from his watery grey eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Scorpius," the four year old answered. "Am I in trouble?"

"Oh no love," Hermione hugged him, offering him her comfort. "How did he end up here?" Hermione quietly asked her husband. He gave her a sad look.

"His mother wished him away," he whispered. "She has refused to run the Labyrinth." Hermione looked shocked.

"What about his father?" Hermione asked. "Draco must be going crazy looking for his son!" She exclaimed. "Please go find him!"

"I will look for him," Jareth answered as he faded to the aboveground.

"Come with me Scorpius," Hermione carried him up to the nursery. "Ailean, Ceana, meet Scorpius." Her children ran up to the little white-blond haired child and offered to play with him, which Scorpius excitedly accepted.

"Aunt 'Mione!" A raven haired boy ran to her and hugged her knees.

"James," Hermione smiled at the younger version of her best friend and brother. "That is Scorpius," she pointed him out. "Why don't you go play with him and your cousins," she suggested to her nephew. James ran into the nursery.

"He doesn't have anyone his age to play with," a smooth baritone voice spoke from behind Hermione.

"Mister Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise.

"Miss Granger!" He exclaimed.

"That's Hermione King now," Harry smiled, walking up to the odd pair. "Mister Malfoy?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Mister Potter!" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed. "I am sorry...you two have taken me by surprise!"

"That is fine Mister Malfoy," Hermione smiled, then frowned. "Where is Draco? Is Scorpius not his son? Is he yours?" Lucius looked defeated at her words.

"He is mine, not my son, but my grandson," he tried to give the pair a smile. "Astoria disappeared a few months ago taking Scorpius with her, going against the orders of the Wizengamot," he explained softly. "She has divorced Draco. I have no idea where Draco is. He disappeared last year while on a mission. His partner, your friend Ronald Weasley, came back severely injured." Hermione gasped and Harry held her.

"He is doing fine now," Lucius Malfoy quickly reassured her. "May I see my grandson now?"

"Oh! Of course! I'm sorry for holding you back!" Hermione exclaimed pulling an amused Malfoy into the nursery, catching the attention of the children.

"Grandfather!" Scorpius exclaimed, running into Lucius's waiting arms.

"Scorpius," Lucius whispered as he held his grandson tightly in his arms. Scorpius squirmed out of his grandfather's arms and returned to playing with his new friends. Lucius looked on, smiling at his happy grandson.

"Lucius Malfoy," a smooth voice spoke from the doorway of the open nursery. Lucius froze at hearing the same voice all those years ago in his Manor. "I see you made the right choice," the voice whispered right behind him. Lucius slowly turned to see a tall blond man wearing a green poets shirt, grey tights, and black knee high boots.

"Jareth," Hermione spoke next to Mister Malfoy. "Did you find him?" She asked, concerned.

"I need to speak with Mister Malfoy alone for a moment love," Jareth said softly. Hermione nodded and left the men to their conversation. Jareth motioned for the white-blond haired wizard to follow him and led him into his study. "I want to reward you for heeding my warning," Jareth began softly.

"I especially wanted to reward you for choosing the light side in your wizarding war," Jareth gave the wizard a smile. "If it had gone differently I may not have my wife or children with me today. I followed my Queen's order to find the child's father and it led me to you," Jareth explained. "Hermione ordered me to find Scorpius's father and I have," Jareth said gently.

Lucius jumped up from his seat, "Where?!" He demanded.

"Please sit Mister Malfoy," Jareth continued softly. "Let me explain." Lucius reluctantly nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Your son Draco is with my personal healers.

"I found him while he was being tortured by his mother," The Goblin King said softly. Lucius stiffened at those words and began seething inside at his ex-wife. "It seems he has been tortured almost every day since his capture. The mind is a delicate thing," Jareth explained gently.

"Is he going to be okay," Lucius rasped, almost begged. "Please let me see him!" Jareth nodded and Lucius followed him into an infirmary.

II

"She'll kill me!" Draco yelled. "Please! Make her stop!" Lucius let out a soft cry as he watched his son strapped to the hospital bed to keep him from harming himself.

"Maybe he will listen to you," Jareth suggested softly. Lucius nodded and went to speak to his delusional son.

"Draco," Lucius whispered as he ran his fingers through his son's hair and held back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Father?" Draco asked softly, looking, but not looking at his father, then continued with his pleading for his torturers to stop.

"That was a good sign," a healer spoke next to him. "Even if it was for a moment he recognised your voice."

"Come Mister Malfoy," Jareth spoke softly. "I have set up apartments for you." He led the broken man to a private drawing room.

"Mister Malfoy," Hermione called softly coming up to her husband and the man. "Will you join us in the gardens? We will be taking the children out in thirty minutes," she explained. Lucius nodded.

"I would love to," he rasped. Hermione gave the man a warm hug.

"Take your time," she whispered and walked away.

"Thank you," Lucius turned to the Goblin King. "For that reward. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Jareth smiled at the blond man.

"That is not my reward," Jareth drawled. "His healing will be my reward." He left a very grateful former Death Eater to his privacy.

II

"Grandfather!" Scorpius took Lucius's hand as Hermione and Jareth led the children into the gardens.

"The wizarding world is wondering what happened to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Lucius said conversationally. Hermione smiled at the man. "How did you end up here?" He asked. Hermione and Jareth laughed.

"I wished my parents away," Hermione smirked at the surprised man. "I made a deal with the Goblin King. He kept my parents safe while I fought for the light."

"What did he get in return?" Lucius asked curiously.

"A slave," Hermione laughed.

"I can see the chains of slavery suit you," Lucius chuckled at his joke. Hermione laughed again.

"I was going to take her as a slave," Jareth spoke up. "But I found love along the way," he said, staring adoringly at his wife. "Instead I offered to be her slave if she would love me in return," he laughed. Hermione softly slapped his arm. "She refused of course," he added. "She said we both have to be our own persons." They watched the children play and pick flowers.

"'Mione!" A small voice called. "Mum and dad are looking for you."

"I'm coming," Hermione called, "You will be okay?" She asked the two men who nodded. "Be careful. You know Ailean likes to get too close to the stream," she warned Jareth who smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Go," he said softly.

O.o

"Father?" Draco asked in a small voice. "Is that really you?" Lucius hugged his son tightly.

"Yes Draco, son," he answered softly.

"It was mother," Draco spoke fast. "Rabastian and her ambushed us." He began muttering incoherently after that but then stopped, to everyone's surprise. "Granger?" He asked disbelievingly, "Potter?" Hermione smiled and held his hand.

"It is us," she smiled.

"So you two are married huh," he stated. Hermione and Harry laughed.

"No," Hermione answered, smiling. "Meet my husband," Jareth came into Draco's line of vision, "Jareth." Hermione and Jareth smiled at each other. "Get better soon Draco," there was a pleading note in her voice. "Scorpius cannot wait to see you."

"He's here?" Draco asked. "I want to see him!"

"When you are better," Lucius patted his son's hand. Draco nodded in understanding.

"How long have I been here?" He asked.

"Five months," Lucius answered. "You are getting better faster than predicted," he laughed joyfully. "That's my dragon," Lucius whispered, brushing his son's hair to the side. Draco smiled as he leaned into his father's hand.

II

"He is beginning to be able to tell his delusions and reality apart," Healer Nary smiled at Lucius. "If he continues like this we may be able to release him after a couple of more months. You will have to have regular check-ups with a mind healer," he warned. Lucius nodded and smiled at the news of his son being released soon.

II

"Daddy!" Scorpius ran into his father's waiting arms.

"Scorp," Draco whispered as he breathed in his son's scent.

"I missed you. You've been gone a long time," the little boy looked at him sadly. "But mummy, father, and grandfather said you were sick but you were getting better. Are you better now Daddy?" He asked the confused adults.

"Scor," Lucius began softly, "who is mummy and father?" Scorpius smiled brightly at his grandfather.

"Hermione and Jareth, silly!" He exclaimed. "Daddy always says that mummies and daddies are the people who love their children. Jareth took me away from that mean woman who made me call her mother, and he loves me and takes care of me so he is my father," Scorpius explained his child logic to the smiling adults. "Hermione loves me and calls me 'love' like Ailean and Ceana so she's my mummy, and you already love me," he pointed at Draco, "so you're my daddy. I have two daddies," the little boy smiled.

"If he continues with that logic he has a brother, sister, two uncles, two grandfathers, a grandmother and an aunt," Jareth whispered and chuckled with the adults.

"I already do silly," Scorpius whispered back, everyone laughed.

"You know what that means," Hermione smiled.

"What?" Lucius and Draco asked.

"That you two are permanent residents of the Goblin Kingdom," Jareth answered.

"That is if you accept," Hermione smiled at the stunned blond men.

"I think there is no place better to call home," Lucius answered softly. Draco heartily agreed with his father.

O.o

"Love, how did these get here?" Hermione asked.

"Krisp delivered them this morning when they arrived on my desk at Gringotts," Jareth answered.

"What are they 'Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione handed Harry a letter for his son James Albus Potter, Draco, a letter for Scorpius King-Malfoy, and there were letters for Ailean King and Ceana King.

"King-Malfoy?!" Draco exclaimed. "Rubbish," he sniffed, but held back a smile. Lucius laughed at the name and handed his grandson his Hogwarts letter.

"Well now what are we going to do?" Athina asked. "Everyone planned on having the kids home schooled." Everyone understood her question. The children, including Scorpius, were Fey, but also wizards. The adults were slowly gaining Fey magic as they spent more time in the underground and were being tutored by Jareth.

"A wizards education is important for the children," Jareth spoke slowly, "as they have the magic of wizards, but a Fey education is just as important."

"We will need to speak with Headmaster Snape," Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because both educations are important for the children. They will have to have a tutor aboveground while they are at Hogwarts for half of the school year. We will tutor them the other half while their teacher teaches them here in the underground," Hermione explained.

"That makes sense," Lucius said. "Which half of the school year will they spend aboveground?"

"I think their first term is a good time for them to start," Harry said.

"That way they could be sorted with their classmates and not be singled out if they were to attend the second term," Draco smiled at Harry's logic.

"Exactly," Harry smiled. "Next year they can spend the second term aboveground."

"As that term is longer with less time off of classes and they can spend more time learning," Draco finished for Harry.

"People are going to think you two are the married couple," Athina laughed. Draco and Harry winked at the Fey woman.

"Harry, love," Draco smirked, "please pass the salt," he joked and everyone laughed.

O.o

_Dear Dad, Father, Mum, and Grandfather,_

_I thought you said Slytherin was the house every Malfoy was sorted into! Headmaster Snape called my name, 'Scorpius King-Malfoy' and the sorting hat was placed onto my head but instead of calling out Slytherin it called out 'Slythindor!' and the Great Hall went into chaos! The amazing thing is Ailean, Ceana, and James were also sorted into 'Slythindor'! How cool is that?! The professors don't know what to make of us. Headmaster Snape just sat there smirking at the four of us and told us we were going to spend one week in the Slytherin dorms, and the other in Gryffindor tower, and sat us at the Ravenclaw table. This is going to be an interesting term...Anyway tell Grandfather Bert and Grandmother Charlotte I love them lots! I love you all lots too! I love you Uncle Harry, Aunt Athina!_

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

_P.S. How is Ludo? We all miss him terribly. _

_Oh yeah! Ailean, Ceana, and James love you all lots too!_

* * *

Ceana: (KEH na) fair one

Ailean: (A lun) old Celtic meaning 'rock' or 'noble'

Athina, not Athena but the same meaning...

¹Sonnet 25 Shakespeare

²...made my own condensed version of their capture...please don't be mad (^_^')


End file.
